Wanna Ride?
by TycoonGirl
Summary: Kagome is a klutz and a shy person genrally. Until she meets Inuyasha who befiends her and helps her overcome what she needs to at school and intoduces her to the love of her life.
1. Hey, you!

Kagome stood alone at the top of the hill. She was in a black and white gym uniform. She and her gym class were playing the dreaded Frisbee Golf! Kagome hated it. Kagome hated school even more. She had no friends and was generally a quiet and with-drawled person. Kagome heard a scream. "WATCH OUT!" Kagome turned just in time to get nailed in the face by a frisbee. Kagome's hands flew up to clutch her bleeding cheek. "Higurashi you need to learn NOT to stand in the way of people's throws. This cut will teach you. It'll leave a scar. Now go to the nurses." Coach Gin-Kay snapped. Kagome dropped her frisbee and ran to the infirmary. The nurse cleaned the gash on Kagome's cheek and put a bandage on her cheek. Kagome looked at her watch. Gym was over and people were changing now. Kagome ran to the locker room and changed hurriedly, ignoring the chatter of the locker room. Kagome locked her locker and grabbed her books and went into the gym to wait. Kikyo Gishu stuck her foot out and tripped Kagome. Kagome fell and threw her arm out to stop the fall. The crack was heard throughout the gym. Kagome's entire arm began shaking. Blood pooled where her hand met the floor. "Higurashi you klutz! This is the second time today you've hurt yourself!" Coach yelled. Kagome was pale and was restraining tears.

Kagome's arm was broken and she needed stitches. Kagome picked out a red cast. Red was her favorite color for some reason. Kagome's mother and brother sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting. Kagome emerged from the emergency room, pale and quiet. This was nothing new. She was always like this except when she went to the zoo. Exotic animals were interesting to Kagome. Kagome sighed as she got into her mother's car. "Kagome please try and be more careful." "Sorry Mother." Kagome replied.

Kagome was quiet the rest of the day and the next morning Kagome dressed in her plain uniform and left for school. Kagome walked at a slow and leisure pace, having nothing to look forward to. Kagome reached her school and saw the gates closed. She sighed and began climbing over the brick wall. She stood up shakily. "Hey you!" a male voice called. Kagome turned too quickly and she lost her balance and began free-falling to the ground. Kagome clenched her eyes closed and prepared for a bone jarring slam onto the pavement below. It never came. When Kagome opened her eyes she was looking into the beautifully golden orbs of the teen that had saved her. "Are you alright?" the boy asked kindly, setting her down. "Yes." Kagome said, lowering her head. "What are you doing climbing that wall anyway and with a broken arm too?" "If the gates closed and we're caught outside we have to run 10 laps." "That doesn't sound fair. Your arm's broken so you shouldn't have to run." "That's what you would think." "Oh. Well, I'm Inuyasha." "I'm Kagome." she replied. "It's nice to meet a friendly face. I'm just starting here. Do you think that you could show me where my classes are?" "Oh…sure…I guess." Kagome murmured, blushing. "How did you break your arm?" Inuyasha inquired. "I just tripped!" Kagome said quickly. No one would believe her if she told them that Kikyo had tripped her. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Come on Kagome, let me give you a boost." Inuyasha said, scooping Kagome up bridal-style. Kagome blushed redder and gasped. Inuyasha jumped up onto the wall and then down onto the other side. He set Kagome down and smiled at her. "There ya go." he said. Kagome smiled back and started to walk away. When she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following she turned. "Come on, Inuyasha, I'll show you to your homeroom. Which one do you have?" "Mr. Tyke." "I have him too!" Kagome smiled.

Kagome regained her quiet demeanor as she entered class. "Higurashi, why are you late and who is that?" Mr. Tyke inquired as she moved to her seat. "I'm Inuyasha Tashio. And Kagome was late because she was showing me around." Inuyasha winked at Kagome and she blushed in return. "Very well. Tashio you can sit next to Higurashi." Mr. Tyke said, nodding. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. She tried to focus on her work and Mr. Tyke's lecture, but when Inuyasha slipped her a note, she couldn't just pretend she didn't see it. Kagome opened the note and read what it said.

You seem really quite now unlike outside. Something bothering you Kags?

-Inuyasha

No, nothing's bothering me. I'm just the quiet type of person.

Kagome

Are you sure? I'm worried about you, Kags.

-Inuyasha

Really Inuyasha, I'm fine. I just don't really have many friends so I'm all about working to get good grades.

-Kagome

Huh? Grades? What are those? I personally hate school, I just come cuz it's the law. I prefer to ride my motorcycle and play my guitar. And you said you didn't have very many friends, why?

-Inuyasha

I don't have very many friends because I'm known as a klutz and I just don't talk to others much. Most people think I'm a bitch.

-Kagome

Kags, I don't think you're a bitch and I'll be your friend if you want.

-Inuyasha

Why would you want to be friends with a nobody like me when you could be friends with all of the other popular people?

-Kagome

I don't think it would be a waste of time. I like you Kags. you seem like you'd be a fun person to hang around with. Besides, I don't think I'd exactly fit in with the Abercrombie and Fitch wearers. I think they'd lynch me or something.

-Inuyasha

If your sure, then yes, I'd like to be friends. Just don't blame me when people ignore you simply because your talking to me.

-Kagome

So, can I give you a ride home on my bike?

-Inuyasha

Your bike! Of course! I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle!

-Kagome

Okay. I'll meet you in the front of the school after last period.

Bye bye

Inuyasha

Kagome folded the note and slid it into her pocket, deciding she'd cherish it forever.


	2. Forbidden

Kagome hurried to her last class of the day and sat through it, impatiently. Kagome wanted to get out of this so she could go meet Inuyasha. Kagome thought she was in love. _Could Inuyasha be THE one? _She pondered to herself coloring on her folder. "Higurashi, what is the capitol of Montana?" Kagome jumped at being called on. All eyes in the class were focused on her. Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. Kagome cleared her throat. This scene was all too familar. And who gives a fuck what the capitol of Montana was!

_FLASH BACK_

_Kagome stood on the stage, dressed in a cute skirt and a tank top with her friend Kikyo. They were the top two students in the school and now they were competing against each other in a battle of brains. Kagome and Kikyo were friends not by choice, but by mothers so they weren't at all close. You could say they were enimes. There was alot riding on Kagome because both girls were popular, but Kagome was NICE. Let's just say Kikyo WASN'T. Kikyo threatened Kagome about the match, demanding she purposely loose. Kagome refused and when Kikyo came over the next day, she read Kagome's private diary and Kikyo told the whole school about how dirty Kagome was. You see, Kagome was raped by a complete stranger but she never told anyone. So Kagome won the match, but her secrets were all in the air and Kagome receeded into her shell and got rid of anyone who could do the same thing Kikyo did. Kagome was stared at through the entire match and people pointed and whispered at her in the halls. Kagome stopped trying and became the quiet girl who was raped. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm sorry Master Toyo. I wasn't paying attention." Kagome murrmured. The class resumed and after school Kagome left school. She couldn't bear all the stares and giggles about her. Still after three years, people still treated her like she was tainted. Kagome only hoped and prayed that Inuyasha hadn't found out about her yet. She didn't want him to think she was tainted and dirty until she got to know him at least a little bit.

Kagome saw Inuyasha waiting for her on the steps of the school, holding a helmet. Kagome walked up to him, wary. "Come on Kags. We haven't got all day ya know." Inuyasha said, teasing Kagome. Kagome smiled. So he didn't know. Kagome took the helmet but looked up at him. "What about you? Don't you need a helmet?" "Nah. I've never worn a helmet. I just keep one in a compartment in case any of my friends want to ride with me." Kagome slid the glossy black helmet over her own glossy black hair. Inuyasha helped her onto his bike and he started it up. "Hold on tight to my waist Kagome." he called over the engine roar. Kagome immeadately wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. A crimson blush across her cheeks though it was hidden by the helmet. Inuyasha gunned his motorcycle out of the school parking lot. Kagome loved the sensation, but clung to Inuyasha and rested her head against his back.

Kagome told Inuyasha directions to her house. He drove Kagome there and helped her off. Kagome's mother came out of their house. "Kagome Sakura Higurashi! What on earth do you think you're doing with that hooligan?" she yelled. Kagome took her helmet off. "Mother, please-" "No Kagome! You're grounded! Young man leave and don't bother my daughter again!" Kagome held her helmet out to Inuyasha calmly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me." "Don't worry Kags. I'll catch ya around. Later old woman." he called to Kagome's mother as he got on his bike and sped away.

Kagome's mother slapped her across the face. "How dare you! Get in the house! No food for a week!"


	3. Getting Settled

Kagome went to school the next day, pale and weak just from one day without food. How would Kagome be if she didn't have any food for one whole week? Kagome understood why her mother was angry. She'd disobeyed and gone on a motorcycle with a boy, but being grounded would have taught Kagome a better lesson. Starving would solve nothing. Kagome went to her locker and gathered her books. Someone slammed her locker shut. Kagome jumped back when she saw Kikyo. "What do you think your doing Kagome?" "I don't know what you mean Kikyo." Kagome said, bending down to gather her books. Kikyo reached out and grabbed Kagome's hair and jerked her into a standing postion. "You know exzactly what I'm talking about you scum bag." "No I don't!" "Fine, I'll clue you in. Inuyasha Tashio." "What about him?" "Your not good enough for him. Why would you think he'd be interested? Pity factor? I don't think so. I'm a nice person so I've ordered people to stop talking about how dirty and tainted you are but if you push me Kagome and keep bothering my future boyfriend, then I'll personally tell him ALL about it." "Kikyo...you're such a bitch. And to let you know, Inuyasha's just a friend, nothing more." "Glad to hear it. Don't let it upset you too much when I start dating him." Kikyo said, smiling.

Kagome went to class and sat down and rested her head on her desk, restraining tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't cry in school. She wouldn't show everyone what a tough time she was going through. No one would understand. No one else's mother's were clinically crazy. No one else had to take care of their parents or worry about them as if the roles of teenager and parent had been reversed. Kagome saw Inuyasha enter the class room, and walk over to her. "Kagome, are you alright? You look a little pale." "I'm fine." "Your mom seemed really strict." "Not really. She was just upset." "Oh. Maybe I should go over there and apologize and get you out of that whole grounding bit." "NO." Kagome said, more loudly than she attended to. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. My mom wouldn't like that. She's not the forgiving type." "Okay..." Inuyasha said, not in the least bit convinced. Class started and Kagome spaced out, staring out the window into the clouds, thinking.

Kagome drifted from class to class until the end of the day. Kagome grabbed her things from her locker and rushed for the exit. She needed to get to her job at the orphanage. Kagome was moral support for the children there, when her mother got bad she sometimes wished that Kagome could be one of these children comforted. Alas she wasn't. She was a teenager who was quickly growing into a woman who needed to face the responsiblites of an actual adult with no one to lead her. Kagome often wondered about what would have been different in her life if she had a normal, sane, caring mother. Kagome would have her mother be a powerful business woman who shopped with Kagome and offered good advice, not the crap normal parents gave their children that didn't make sence. Kagome and her mother would throw perfect fundrasiers and their house would be spick and span, and Kagome's mother would come home often with surprise gifts for her daughter in Kagome's daydreams. The reality was something a little less glamours. Kagome's mother yelled quite often, drank, did not take her medication, left the apartment a complete mess and barely gave Kagome enough money for groceries let alone clothes shopping funds. Kagome truely loved her mother though and still had a naive belif that her mother loved her deep down inside.

Kagome arrived home and went to her room and laid down. She fell asleep but then awoke later to the front door slamming. Kagome bolted up and went to her door. She opened it. "Mother? Mother are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. Get back in your room you're still grounded!" Kagome's mother yelled. Kagome silently shut her door and did her homework. Kagome ignored the hunger pains shooting through her abdomen and went to shower.

The next morning Kagome put faint blush on her cheeks so no one would notice how pale she still was. Kagome gathered her things and made her way to school. She arrived and went to her first hour class and sat down. This was only the second day of starvation.

TWO DAYS LATER...

Kagome's stoumach was rolling. It felt like she was on a roller coaster and the operator wouldn't let her off. Kagome was walking besides Inuyasha in the hallway talking and laughing when Kagome suddenly collapsed. Inuyasha caught her before her limp form hit the ground. His golden eyes were brimming with concerns that he wouldn't voice. He carried Kagome through the halls to the nurse's office, getting really wierd looks, but the most chilling look from Kikyo. It was a look of jealously. Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the cot in the nurse's office. "What happened?" "I don't know. Kagome was just talking to me and she laughed and then she blacked out." "Thank you. Get off to class. I'll take care of Kagome." "I don't want to leave her. What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" "She'll understand, besides she might be ill from something she doesn't want you to find out about young man. Now runalong." the plump nurse said. Kagome lay unconsiuos for about two hours before the nurse called 911.

The ambulance arrived and most of the school went out front to see Kagome getting wheeled out to the screaming ambulance, sweating and pale. Inuyasha watched, tormented. He wanted desperately to find out what was wrong with his kind little Kagome. The principal came out and yelled at the students to return to class. Inuyasha was the last one standing there, watching the ambulance fade away into the distance.

The doctors at the hospital soon discovered why Kagome was so sick, but they had no idea why she had been starving. After school Inuyasha appeared and sat by Kagome's bedside, clutching her hand, his head lowered. "Brother, what are you doing with my patient?" a cold and monotone voice asked from the door. Inuyasha looked up to see his elder half-brother in a white doctor's coat with reading glasses low on the bridge of his long nose. His silver hair was put in a pony tail and his golden eyes were similar to Inuyasha's. "I'm here for Kagome. We're friends." "Well then would you happen to know why Kagome hasn't been eating properly?" "What?" Inuyasha demanded, giving his full attention to his brother. "Yes, Kagome is suffering from malnutriton. Apparently she hasn't eaten for four full days." "Kagome would never do that." Inuyasha growled. "It's what the lab tests say. They do not lie."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking down at her. "Huh? Inuyasha? Wh...what...where?" "Calm down Kagome. It's okay." Inuyasha soothed. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital." "Why?" "Because you haven't been eating." "Oh." "Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was tight. "Why did you do it?" he demanded. Kagome's eyes flooded with tears. "I can't talk about it with you." she choked out. Inuyasha's head snapped to look at her. "Why? Is it because you don't trust me?" he asked. Tears streamed down her already pale cheeks. "Brother, what did I tell you about bothering my paitents?" Sesshomaru asked from the door. He smiled down at Kagome and handed her a tissue. "It's okay Kagome." Kagome nodded and dried her tears. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to Kagome alone." Sesshomaru said. "Fine. I'll be right outside if you need me Kagome." The door clicked shut. "Hello Kagome. I'm Sesshomaru Tashio. I'm your doctor and Inuyasha's older brother." "It's nice to meet you." Kagome said, looking down at the blanket. "Alright Kagome, what has caused you to not eat for four entire days?" Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Kagome, I'm not a psyhic. I can't tell just by connecting brain waves. Now please, tell me." "...My...mother..." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru listened intently as Kagome spoke about her mother and why she had forbidden Kagome to eat anything and all of the other times her mother had done something like that. He nodded. "Thank you for sharing that with me Kagome. I promise you your mother won't hurt you again. Pardon me." Sesshomaru said, walking over to the door. People like Kagome's mother disgusted him. How on earth could she do that to someone as cute and adorable as Kagome. He entered the hallway. "Inuyasha." he said to his brother who was leaned towards the wall, a hand propping him up. He was staring at the wall, clearly mad. "So you were listening?" "You assumed I would not? Please, this is Kagome we're talking about. I'm concerned. What are you going to do?" "Contact Social Services. Kagome will probaly be put in an orphanage or foster home."

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone when he saw Sesshomaru's back round the corner. "Hello, father?" "Hello Inuyasha. What can I do for you?" "I need a favor." "What would that be my son?" "It's about my friend Kagome...her mother's a monster." "So let me guess, you want me to take her in?" "Please dad. She's one of my best friends. I don't want to see her get hurt anymore." "Alright son. Alright." InuTashio agreed. Inuyasha thanked his father profusely and then said goodbye. He went into Kagome's room. "Kagome?" he called softly. "Yes Inuyasha?" came Kagome's reply. Inuyasha went over to Kagome's bed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I wanted to Inuyasha. I wanted to so much...but I was afriad." "Don't be afraid Kags. I'm right here and I promise I won't ever go away." Inuyasha vowed, hugging a sobbing Kagome.

Kagome was declared heathy and released into her new family's care. Social Services had detained Kagome's mother so Kagome could return to her old home and collect her things. Kagome only took her favorite things because Inuyasha insisted that everything Kagome would need would be given to her. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he loaded her things into his car. The breeze swished by suddenly and Inuyasha looked up at the right moment. He saw Kagome's raven black hair swirling around her.Cherry blossoms from the tree next to her spun in the wind and Kagome's long pink skirt swirled around her legs and Kagome's tunic shirt shifted, the sleeves billowing out. Kagome looked like an angel to Inuyasha. "Come on Kags. Let's go home." he said after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

Inuyasha drove Kagome to a mansion. He opened the gate and Kagome gasped. "Oh my god, Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me it was this beautiful?" she asked, completly awestuck at the well groomed grounds and at the beautiful mansion and it's white marble. Kagome watched out the window as the car sped up the long, winding driveway. There were so many trees, bushes, flowers and sakura trees. There was a little grove with short bushes, cherry trees, sakura trees and one big oak tree which a wooden swing hung from. Kagome wanted to run over to it and swing on it. The car passed the spot too soon and arrived in front of the house. Inuyasha stopped the car and both got out. "Wow, this place is so much bigger up close." she breathed, a blush spreading through her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled warmly. "Come on humming bird, let's just go in the house. You'll meet my dad, and the others who live here, and I'll show you around." he offered. Kagome froze. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "I called you humming bird." Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned then looked up evely into Inuyasha's eyes. "Plese don't call me that. That's what my father used to call me before he died." "I'm sorry Kagome...I didn't know." Inuyasha said, truely sorry for bringing up something so painful to her.

Inuyasha led Kagome into a dark room. "What's going on here Inuyasha?" she asked, nearly tripping in the dark. The lights snapped on. "SURPRISE!" voices chorused. Kagome shrieked and jumped behind Inuyasha. Laughter erupted from the room. In the room there was Sesshomaru, a middle-aged gentleman, an elderly man, a teen about Kagome's age, a twentyish man, a teenage boy about Inuyasha's age, and two really short little kids. "Kagome this is my family. You know Sesshomaru." he said pointing to his brother, then pointing to the middle aged man whom looked similar to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "And that is InuTashio, my father." Kagome smiled at the man. Inuyasha pointed to the elderly man. "That's Myoga. He's my grandfather." Kagome bowed her head to him. Inuyasha pointed to the female teen. "That's Sango." Sango smiled and waved friendly. Inuyasha pointed to the twentyish man. He was tall and had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. "That baka is Koga. Ignore him. He's got nothing but stupidity to talk about." Why you little..." Koga growled. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Both gazes shifted to Kagome. The last three people where Miroku, Rin and Shippo. The group of people became Kagome's family.

Sango and Rin led Kagome to her new room right by theirs. In the InuTashio household, the boys' rooms were not premitted to be near the girls' rooms. Kagome thought it was silly because she didn't really think about any of her new family members that way. Sango opened the door for Kagome and the three girls entered. "Omigod!" Kagome squealed so loudly that Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru came to see what was the matter. When the arrived they saw Kagome darting around the room, pointing to things and laughing. Kagome had never had this many nice things. InuTashio and Myoga showed up followed by Shippo and Miroku whom promptly told all the boys to leave the wing of the girls' rooms. Sango showed Kagome where everything in her room was. The room was painted in a beautiful red color and the bedspread was in golds and reds. The room was beautiful and Kagome loved it SOOO much.

Later that evening, Kagome dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt that someone had bought for her before her arrival and slipped out of her room headed towards the place where the swing was. Kagome went to the place and stood there, staring at it. She knew that this place was probably really important. "Kagome? What are you doing out here at this hour?" InuTashio asked. "Oh, hello sir." "Please, just call me Dad." "Okay...well I was just sitting out here admiring this pretty place." "Ah...yes. This place is rather fond to myself and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." "How so, if you don't mind my asking." "Not at all. This spot is where my late wife, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mother, used to come frequently. She said this spot calmed her by its beauity. We tend and keep it as a memorial to her." "Oh. Thank you for telling me." "Well goodnight Kagome. Do try and get some sleep. You and Inuyasha have to attend school tommorow." "Good night." Kagome said. InuTashio hugged the newest additon of his family and headed up the driveway.

Kagome stood in the alcove for awhile after that, but then saw it was late so she went back upstairs to her amazing room and changed into a night gown and hit the feathery sheets and fell asleep instantly. The next morning Kagome awoke to her alarm buzzing. She lazily smacked it to get it to shut up. She didn't want to get out of her comfy bed. Kagome sighed and heaved herself out of bed. She took a shower and dried her black hair straight. She dressed in jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, not being a person to dress to get herself noticed, well at least not anymore. Kagome slid her feet into tennis shoes and pulled a sweater on and grabbed her backpack and headed to breakfast. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. "Morning Kagome." Koga greeted. "Hello Koga." Kagome smiled back. Kagome ate some cereal because she was sure that InuTashio, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were measuring the amounts of food she comsumed. Of course they'd never admit to it if she asked them about it. Inuyasha entered the kitchen wearing jeans and a red t-shirt and boots. "Good Morning Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Morning." he said some what hoarsely. You could tell that Inuyasha was NOT a morning person. Sango came down stairs looking really mad. "What's wrong Sango?" "It's that pervert Miroku! Honestly that jerk cannot keep his hands to himself! Even if he doesn't want to touch your butt his hands are all over it anyhow! And...errr!" Sango raged. Kagome sat there for a moment silently. Then smiled. "Come on Sango, I have..." Kagome paused for good measure then took a breath. "A plan!" Kagome and Sango ran up the stairs, giggling like mad. Inuyasha sighed and thunked his head on the table. Koga opened his mouth but Inuyasha held up a hand. "Don't even say it."

Kagome looked around sneakily then leaded to Sango's ear and began whispering their plan in her ear. Sango's eyes grew wide and and she grinned mischeviously. "Omigod Kagome, you are an evil genuis!" she said, hugging Kagome. Kagome laughed. Her plan wasn't really mean, it would just teach Miroku a lesson. "Now for the hard part...getting one of the other guys to help us." "That shouldn't be too hard with Inuyasha. Just wave some ramen noodles under his nose and hide his stash so he'll have to help us for the ramen!" "Good thinking. Any idea where Inuyasha keeps his ramen?" "No, but I know some one who might be able to find out." Sango said as Sesshomaru passed by. "Oh Sesshomaru!" they both called to him. Sesshomaru froze. "Oh shit." he muttered. He was caught. Kagome and Sango giggled. "Sesshomaru, do you think you could possibly find out where Inuyasha keeps his ramen noodles?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm not saying a word about it. Inuyasha gets rather nasty when it comes to his disgusting dried noodles and water." Sesshomaru scoffed. "Please Sess?" Kagome asked, with her big brown eyes pleading. "Only if you stop that! Cut it ooooout!" he shrieked, running away. Kagome ran after him, still doing the eyes. They both knew it was childish, but they couldn't help it. Sesshomaru ran down the stairs and out the back door screeching about how crazy Kagome was. Kagome zoomed after him, followed closely by Sango. Sesshomaru came to a screeching halt right by the pool. Kagome had to really slam her feet down hard not to push him into the pool. Kagome looked down into the crystal blue waters. It must've been at least ten feet deep and she couldn't swim. Sango plowed into the two and sent them into the water. Kagome panicked and screamed as she hit the water. She started to sink, but that didn't stop her from struggling to break to the surface. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome couldn't swim and dived down to the bottom of the pool and grabbed Kagome. He pulled her up to the surface and she gasped for air, coughing. "You should have said something if you couldn't swim, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Well I suppose you're right. Today I woke up and I just KNEW I was going to get shoved into a really deep pool. Perhaps I should've said something." Kagome said saracastically as Sesshomaru set her on the ledge of the pool. "Haha Kagome. Don't spare me any sarcasm." "I won't." Kagome smiled, getting up. Sesshomaru hoisted himself up and shook himself off. Sango's eyeliner was smuged by the pool water. Kagome looked at a clock through the window. "Hey, are you guys fast?" "Why would you ask that?" "Cuz we only have five minutes to get to school." Luckily InuTashio came down dressed in his business suit. "Why on earth are you all soaked?" "We fell into the pool." Sango explained. "Oh, well you can't very well go to school like that. Why don't you three just stay home?" InuTashio said to Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru. "AWWW! No fair! Why do I still have to go to school?" "Because Inuyasha. Just go or you'll be late."

Kagome and Sango sqwished up the stairs and took showers and changed. Kagome now wore a purple tank top and black jeans and Sango wore a lime green tube top with blue jeans. "Come on! Let's go watch television until everyone leaves." Sango suggested. Kagome followed Sango down the marble steps, both girls' barefeet slapping them. They flopped down and watched MTV until they heard the door shutting as Koga made his way to college. Kagome and Sango's heads both snapped towards the stairs, towards Sesshomaru's room. They jumped up and ran quickly to Sesshomaru's door. They hammered quickly and opened the door. Sesshomaru looked up from his desk, clad in only black boxers. Kagome blushed red but Sango ignored it. "So where is it Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru sighed and stood. "I have to get going after this. I need to get to the hospiatal for my shift." he said, standing. Kagome looked at the floor, blushing. She was trying really hard not to look at him because he was so...inapproperatley clad. Kagome followed the two into Inuyasha's room and stood there as Sesshomaru pulled out a large box filled with ramen noodle packets. "Holy shit." Kagome said, peering into the box. "Yeah, here's the other box." Sesshomaru said, handing Kagome the bigger, and heavier box. Kagome winced from the weight but staggered to her room, Sango following. Kagome dropped the box. "Damn! That was one heavy box!" Kagome said. Sango giggled and shoved the boxes into Kagome's closet safe. She shut the door to the safe. "Now we have all day. Do you want to go horse back riding?" "Where? We can't drive yet and Sess is going to work." "We have horses here on the property. Here, put on your riding boots and helmet." Sango said, pulling them out of Kagome's closet. Kagome put them and followed Sango.

Sango and Kagome rode their horses all day then came in right before dinner. They washed up and sat down at the table. Servers placed heaping plates of chinese food in front of them as well as the rest of the family. Everyone was there except Inuyasha. The family waited for a bit, but then began eating. There was a scream up stairs and everyone knew it was Inuyasha. "Wait for it..." Kagome mumbled. "5...4...3...2...1-" Inuyasha burst into the room. "My ramen noodles! Where are they?" He demanded. Everyone shrugged except Koga who started laughing. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the shirt front and hauled him above his head. He carried him outside and threw him in the pool. After a few minutes of shocked silence Kagome started laughing loudly. Inuyasha came in, annoyed. "What are you laughing at?" "N..nothing." she choked. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and she shrieked. "Hey! Put me down you perv!" "Oh you wish." he said. Inuyasha carried Kagome outside and was hoisted her above the pool. "Wait Inuyasha I can't-" SPLASH! Kagome hit the water and fell to the bottom. Kagome clawed for the surface but was unable to because she wasn't using her feet. Inuyasha's splash came seconds later, followed by Sesshomaru's splash. Sesshomaru had pushed Inuyasha in for being so stupid. Sesshomaru brought Kagome to the surface and swam with her to the shallow end and put her down. "You are learning how to swim RIGHT NOW."

Sesshomaru taught Kagome how to swim and she was coasting gracefully around the pool in no time. Kagome climbed from the pool and hugged Sesshomaru, getting him all wet. Kagome giggled as he groaned at his shirt which he held out in disgust. Rin came out too and began hugging Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled as she saw Sesshomaru's look soften conciderabley at the small child. Kagome noticed some splashing from the pool. There was a puppy sputtering around. It began sinking. Kagome ran to the pool and she jumped in and brought the dog up to the air quickly. The dog coughed and wheezed and licked Kagome's chin gratefully. Kagome set the dog on the pool ledge and jumped out herself. The dog shook off and stared up at Kagome expectantly. Sesshomaru came over to Kagome. "I reckon that dog likes you." "One would think." Kagome nodded, scooping the dog up and hugging it tightly. Sesshomaru patted the dog on the head. "You'd have to ask dad if you could keep him." "Do you think he'd let me?" "I'm not quite sure. You'll have to ask him Kagome." "Alright...have you seen him lately?" "Yeah, I think he's in his study. That's usually where he is at night." "Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome said, hugging the dog to her and entering the house.

Kagome knocked lightly on the open door where InuTashio sat reading at his desk. He looked up. "Oh hello, Kagome. What's on your mind?" "I was just wondering...well when Sesshomaru and I were swimming I found this little guy in the pool and I was wondering...could we maybe please keep him?" "I don't see why not. We've always wanted a dog." InuTashio grinned as Kagome's face lit up. _She probably hasn't ever had so many nice things or been treated so kindly. _He thought sadly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kagome cried, hugging the man. She dashed from the room and went to her own and she began brushing the wet puppy until his fur shone. Kagome looked around her room and was looking for a bow when Inuyasha came in. "Hey Kagome. Whatcha doing?" "I'm looking for a red ribbon for my new puppy!" "Dad bought you a dog? He won't even buy me a guitar!" "No, silly! I FOUND Fluffy outside!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha's eyes softened at Kagome's smile. It was bright and so cheery though she hadn't had much to be cheery about before the past few days. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her loosely because he was afriad he'd break her. Kagome blushed crimson. "Here Kagome. It's for Fluffy." he said tenderly. Kagome's breath hitched as Inuyasha placed a long red ribbon in her hand. He'd taken it from his own hair, causing his silver hair to come cascading down and mingle with Kagome's own jasmine scented hair. Kagome's quavering hand reached out for it and took it. "Thank you Inuyasha." she mumbled, deeply embaressed.

After Inuyasha left Kagome's room she laid next to Fluffy with his cute bow tied around his neck loosely. _Omigod! I can't believe that Inuyasha came into my room and hugged me! That wasn't a 'family hug' that was intamate...it had something hidden in it. I want Inuyasha to like me...but he doesn't because now I'm sort of like his sister...and Kikyo! What am I going to do! She thinks that I'm trying to steal Inuyasha away from her even though it's not like their dating or anything. I don't even think that Inuyasha knows who Kikyo is. Maybe that's a good thing. I don't want to loose Inuyasha over that bitch...-WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! Inuyasha doesn't see me in that light! He's only going to be a friend. Just a friend. That's going to have to be good enough for me. I pray that Kikyo doesn't bully me because I live here now... _Kagome thought, arguing with herself mentally. Finally Kagome let out a deep sigh and went to her shower. She stepped in and let the hot water flow down her back. Kagome stood under the jets of water for a long time but finally stepped out to retrieve a towel. That's when brown eyes met blue.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was heard all throughout the house. "You pervert! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Kagome screamed, turning red and quickly wrapping a robe around herself so Koga couldn't see any more. Koga turned and ran. Kagome ran after him, picking up a plastic bat that Shippo and Rin had left on the floor earlier. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERV SO I CAN HIT YOU!" Kagome screamed, trying to smack Koga with the bat. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, InuTashio, Sango and Miroku all came running when they heard Kagome yell "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO WALK IN ON ME WHEN I'M SHOWERING, YOU PERV!" **WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! CRACK! DENT! SNAP IN HALF!** Kagome came into the room the others were in holding a very dented bat. She blushed and stalked to her room, slamming the door. "I'll go talk to her." Sango said, following her friend's footsteps. Sango knocked at Kagome's door. "Kagome, it's Sango. Can I come in?" "Yeah." Kagome replied, opening the door. Sango followed Kagome into her room and they sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. "Are you alright, Kagome?" "Yeah...it just got me really mad!" "I can see. Does Koga get added to the list of people whom we need to teach a lesson to?" Sango asked, somewhat sarcastically. Kagome's eyes lit with fire and she clenched her fists. "Yes!Defineatley!" she growled menacingly. "Yikes Kagome. It was an accident, right?" "Then if it was an accident, how come he didn't apologize? If something's truely and accident then whomever caused it should apologize right away." "That's one way to look at it. You could also be flattered that Koga would want to look at you naked." "Are you on something?" "Like?" "Drugs. Are you? Seriously, what guy in his right mind would want to look at a gangly, flat chested freak like me?" Kagome scoffed. Sango stared in disbelief at her friend. Kagome wasn't ugly! Or flat! Kagome was well endowed in the bosom area. She was a very pretty young woman. "Kagome, how can you say something like that about yourself?" Sango asked hoarsely. "Well, I'm just being honest. Plus, I'm not interested in Koga. He's old and creepy. There's no way in hell that I want that pervert as a boyfriend or even as a close friend!" Kagome declared. Sango stood. "If you're sure. Just try and get to sleep. We do have school tommorow, remember?" "Yeah. Goodnight." Kagome replied softly. Sango closed the door behind her, worried about her friend. The bright and bubbly Kagome she knew would NEVER say anything remotely like that. Kagome got up to put on pajamas. She dried her hair and slipped into bed, her head filled with hate and worry.

The house awakened around the same time and assembled in the kitchen for breakfast and a lecture about knocking. When Kagome entered the kitchen everyone greeted her, even Koga. "Hi Sess, Rin, Shippo, Myoga, Dad, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku." Kagome completely ignored Koga's greeting. Kagome sat down at the table with everyone and they began to eat their breakfast. Mid way, InuTashio cleared his throat. "Kagome, when you get home from school today I think it would be best if you and Koga sat down to talk this over." Kagome sighed. "Alright." she murmmured. The rest of breakfast was spent exchanging small talk. "Go on kids, have a good day at school." InuTashio called to Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. "Bye!" they called back, heading towards the garage. "Come on Kags, we're gonna go on my bike." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and got on and slid the helmet on her hair.

They arrived at school and Kagome lept off Inuyasha's bike and took the helmet off and waited for him to get off. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the school building. Kikyo whom was standing on the front lawn with her groupies narrowed her eyes at Kagome. She pulled out a cell phone from her jeans pocket and dialed quickly. "Hello?" came the answer. "Hello, Naraku. We have a slight problem." "Really? Go on." "Kagome Higurashi is back and she's ruining my life once more!" "Ahh...I remember little Kagome...she's a cute one." "Yes...unfortuneatly. What are we going to do?" "Well, first tell me why she's ruining your life." "She's always getting more attention, better grades, and she is trying to steal my future boyfriend away from me after I even let her know how much he meant to me." "Kikyo...you have serious self-esstem issues. I doubt I'd be able to help you anymore with Kagome." "That's not what I wanted to hear." "It's what you HAVE to hear. Even if I could help you, what would I do?" "You remember last time?" "Crystal." "I want you to get everyone talking about her and that. I want it to get to her ears first and to Inuyasha Tashio's last." "What good's that for? It's not if their dating or anything like that." "No...Kagome will be too embarressed to tell Inuyasha about what happened to her so when he finds out he'll be even more upset. Kagome's just that shy." "If you're 100 sure."

The bell rang and the students took their seats. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting together once more and trying to focus on their worksheets. When the teacher told the students to trade papers to be graded with the people next to you, Kagome pulled out a red pen and handed it to Inuyasha also taking one for herself. Inuyasha took her paper and saw everything was so neat and there weren't any erase marks on her paper like there were all over his. Kagome stared down at Inuyasha's messy hand writing and eraser marked sheet. On the edges of the paper he'd drawn soup bowls filled with...ramen noodles. Kagome had to fight back the urge to giggle. They graded papers and Kagome was drawing the packet it came in on a corner for Inuyasha. They swapped papers back to the owners and Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he smiled when he saw Kagome's drawing.

The four InuTashio teens met at the school enterance at the end of the day, chatting excitedly. Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his bike and hopped up in front of her. Kagome pulled the helmet on and Inuyasha shot out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. The pair reached the InuTashio mansion in record time and they parked the bike. "Hey, Kagome...?" "What is it Inuyasha?" "Do you like Sesshomaru or something...you've been spending a lot of time with him lately...?" Kagome giggled. "No, I don't like Sesshomaru THAT way." Kagome giggled. She started up the driveway and went to find Sango to tell her what Inuyasha had said. She found Sango in the back yard, playing with Fluffy. "Hi Sango." "Hi Kagome. How was your day?" "Fine. Guess what?" "What?" "Inuyasha asked me if I liked Sess! I couldn't help but laugh! He sounded almost jealous until I told him that I didn't like him that way." Kagome giggled. Sango giggled. The pair were on the ground in hysterics when Inuyasha and Miroku came out. "What is so funny?" Inuyasha asked. They stopped laughing. "Nothing." they both said quickly.

"Kagome...I'm sorry for walking in on you when you were showering." "AND?" InuTashio said. "It won't ever happen again." "AND?" InuTashio said again. "What I did was horrid." "AND!" InuTaisho yelled, bellowed, loosing his patencie. Kagome looked up at her adoptive father and was glad that he was being so protective of her from Koga. "And I agreed to never ever ever do it again and I bought you a lock for your door." Koga said, placing a lock on the table. Kagome smiled and kissed Koga on the cheek. "Don't worry, I forgive you, besides, I know you're not stupid enough to try the same thing twice." she said, picking up the lock and flouncing out of the room.


End file.
